


Bring me Home

by xXSashitovaXx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe- Kingdoms, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Death, First Fanfiction, I was originally going to make this completely ereri, I'll type in more tags when I get this all together, I'm not sure if that's accurate, Just know I'm not that great of a writer, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Multi, One-Sided Levi/Eren Yeager, POV Change, Rating will go up, Slaves, Slow Build, Top Jean Kirstein, and just all of a sudden fall in love, blame breyfree for this fic, blood (probably), but i just really wanted something fresh, but there's a reason for that, crack shipping, cursing, i guess, levi is a virgin, plz don't kill me, smut later on, sorry - Freeform, they don't see each other, they showed me the beauty of this pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSashitovaXx/pseuds/xXSashitovaXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**DISCONTINUED **</p><p> </p><p>I don't want to delete this account, nor the strories because someone out there might still want to see them. But I don't want the ideas to go to waste.</p><p>If you like the idea, take it. If you want to do something based off the idea or something similar, go ahead. It doesn't even have to be in the same fandom or pairing. You don't have to credit me, but it'd be nice if you could send a link because I'd like to see what you would do with the idea or parts of it, but you don't have to.</p><p>Take ideas from any of my stories, I'm only posting this notification on this story but the others are okay to take inspiration from or the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Working title 
> 
> The summary may not really sound like it, but this is indeed a Jean/Levi story, it'll probably have a slow build.
> 
> The ereri is one-side because I ship both ereri and JeanxLevi (what would you call this ship?)  
> But it's not frequently mentioned.
> 
> Anyways, first fanfic, plz go easy on me.....

Jean sighed as he pulled up into the grassy pathway. 'Why did I agree to attend this dumbass party?,' He thought angrily. He stopped the engine and stepped out into the chilly night. The moon illuminated the castle Jean stood in front of, which also happened to be the same place where the party took place.

Jean's best friend Marco, had suggested Jean attend the party with him, because supposedly he didn't get out enough. This was one of the biggest parties in town, and it took a great sum of money to get in. Marco's rich family easily solved that problem. Jean would've denied if Marco hadn't given him those damn puppy eyes. No one could resist those eyes, not even Jean. Yet, Jean still made an excuse and said he was only coming to pick up a few hot chicks.

So here he was, making his way to the entrance. As he entered the building, he was tackled into a hug by a not so unfamiliar figure.

"Jean!" Marco said excitedly, "You actually came!"

Jean only nodded and gently pushed Marco off him making his way to the food table.

Jean took in his surroundings. Men dressed in black tuxedos, with the occasional slicked back hair, while women wore varieties of elegant dresses and pulled up hair. Jean couldn't help but feel out of place in his vest and jeans.

He watched Marco introduce himself to other wealthy families, laughing and smiling along with the other guests.

When Jean took a sip of his punch, he felt a strange feeling in his gut.

That's when he heard it.

A strange 'whirring' sound with a slight echo to it. The sound was faint, so Jean assumed he was hearing things. That's when it got louder. Jean shook his head, but the noise remained. 

He slowly made his way towards Marco. He tapped his friend on the shoulder, effectively getting his attention.

"Is something wro-," Marco started, but Jean cut him off."Do you hear that?"

Marco listened for a good thirty seconds before shaking his head."I don't hear anything out of the ordinary, you're probably just hearing things, just ignore it and try to have some fun."

Marco seemed to deem that as the best answer, since the moment he was done speaking, he turned back around.

Jean sighed and made his way back to the food table. Marco was probably right. His mind was just playing tricks on him. Hell, he couldn't even hear it anymore.

The noise sounded again.

The innocent cup currently resting in Jean's hand was now a mess of torn plastic foam and punch.

Curiosity got the best of him, so Jean made his way to a hallway where the sound seemed to be coming from. Dropping his ruined cup in the trashcan while he was at it.

 

~-~-~-~

 

Jean swore he was in a maze, he's been walking for ten minutes straight and still couldn't find the source of the sound.

He was currently on the top floor of the castle, standing in the poorly lit hallway.

When he was about to decide to head back, he saw a faint glow coming from a slightly opened door.

Slowly nearing the door, Jean took guesses as to what would be behind there. Maybe some weird flashlight/fan  
abomination, or maybe an angel, a beautiful blond haired angel who was here to take him to heaven, so they could live happily ever after.

That gave Jean a bit of encouragement. He all but slammed the door opened, and gasped at what he saw.

A giant mass of swirling colors shaped into an oval stood proudly in the center of the room. The whirring sound seemed to be radiating off of the mass.

Was that.......a portal?

Jean couldn't comprehend how an actual portal was standing, more like floating, before him. Portals are myths. Imaginary things you wished were real but weren't. But here it was. The almighty portal deciding that now was the time to prove it's existence.

Jean had four choices. 1. He could ignore it. 2. He could tell the others. 3. He could chuck something at it. Or 4. He could touch it.

Jean decided number one would be the best choice.

Turning to leave, Jean felt the feeling in his stomach yet again, but worse. He fell down clutching his stomach. 'What the fu-' He thought before a terrible sound reached his ears.

A gunshot.

Then screams.

Of course, this was a party for wealthy citizens. Of course a gang of some type would raid it.

The gut feeling finally calmed down. But, Jean was frozen. If he went out there, he might die. But his best friend was out there.

Jean gasped at the thought. Marco was out there, he could get killed.

Running could be heard from the halls. Most likely the guests attempting to find a pace to hide. Jean needed to hide too. 

"I saw the rich pigs run down this way."He heard a rough voice call in the hallway. No. He couldn't die here. Why can't he move. Why can't he make one damn single move.

The gang member walked through the wide opened doors, spotting Jean and pointing his gun at him.

"Die you filthy rich bastard!"The man screamed pulling the trigger.

Jean closed his eyes, awaiting his fate.

It never came.

Jean slowly opened his eyes. Witnessing a sight he never would of believed if it wasn't happening.

Marco was on top of the man, forcing the gun to face to the side. The man struggled to get Marco off, but couldn't move him in inch.

"What are you waiting for!"Marco screamed. "Run!"

Jean finally had the strength to move, using it to try to reach Marco.

"Marco.....I can't just leave yo-"

"SHUT UP JEAN, JUST LISTEN TO ME AND RUN!"

Jean was taken aback. Marco never screamed. With tears streaming down his face, Jean turned and headed for the portal. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like if he went in it, he would be safe.

He couldn't help Marco.

He was a coward.

He heard a quietly sobbed 'thank you' as he jumped in the portal.

A gunshot was the last thing he heard.

~-~-~-~-~-

Wood.

He knew he was lying on wood.

No more strange noise, that was good. Maybe it was all a dream and he had fallen of his bed.

No party, no gangs, no dead Marc-

Marco!

Jean shot up from the floor, searching frantically for his friend.

He was met with a room. One that looked exactly like the room he was just in. But it looked newer. Well, more like not renewed. Kind of like it was never torn down in the first place. The room even had furniture now. A king sized bed was centered not to far away from where the portal had been, which was now gone. He couldn't help but notice an elegant spear in the corner of the room.

Getting up from his place on the floor, he made his way to the window. Of all the surprises he's had today, this has to be the most unbelievable.

Outside had the same land scaling of his home, but was filled with lush trees and bushes and dirt pathways rather than factories and cement. Mountains and outlines of rivers were visible from that view. Whoever owned the room must of been important or at least highly praised. It looked almost perfect, that is until he looked down. A raging war was currently being fought. Knights dressed in red fought to protect the castle in knights dressed in green.

Wait. Castles and Knights?

Where the actual hell was he?

Before he could take another glance, the door was thrown open.

A woman dressed in a maid outfit entered the room and dropped the supplies she was currently holding.

"What are you doing in this room!"She exclaimed. "Did the king figure out our plan, oh please say it isn't true!"

She looked ready to cry.

"No no no, you don't understand, I actually have no idea what i'm doing here honestly." Jean said, trying to calm her down a bit.

Her eyebrows furrowed before they shot up and she sighed in relief.

"Thank god, I thought I was cau- wait. You don't know why you're here? That's a little odd, but I believe you. Let me put these away, and maybe you can explain to me why you don't know why you're here. I don't know if I can, but i'll try my best to help you."

She smiled and picked up her fallen supplies, putting them in the corner with the spear."My name is Krista, by the way, Krista Lenz."

"My name is Jean Kirstein."

Krista turned to Jean, an angelic smile still on her face."I would love to help you, but on one condition."

"What would that be?" Jean asked, pondering what it could be.

She looked at Jean with a serious look, not only in her facial features, but burning deep within her eyes.

"Help my friend Levi and I escape this place without getting caught."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not regret ending it there.
> 
> I'm typing this on a phone, so updates might take awhile.
> 
> -*Edit*-  
> I really hate deleting comments, because I am a big person on opinions, but I felt like the comment was trying to rant at me as to why I was wrong, and proving that they were right, even though it was my personal belief based on what I know.
> 
> I am not trying to hate, but to come comment on my fic, due to a comment I left on someone else's work stating my belief is just being a troll in my opinion.
> 
> I hope I don't offend anyone in any way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarification, Nile is the bad guy here. Because bad guy Erwin is becoming cliche.
> 
> A lot happens in this chapter.
> 
> Also, later in the chapter, there is a mention of someone wanting to rape someone else, but it's not clearly stated or into detail, it's literally just a sentence. You will probably miss it. But we all have to respect anyone with triggers.
> 
> There is also a tiny bit of gore, but not too intense.

After explaining his situation, avoiding the Marco thing, Krista took it all into consideration.

They were currently walking down a hallway, Krista had yet to tell him where they were going, but Jean trusted her.

"Portal?" She asked. "What's that?"

"That's not important, all I want to know is how the hell to get home!" Jean nearly screamed. Why was he here? What god looked down on him and said 'hey this guy deserves to be brought into some random world, it's what he gets for being a douche, that sounds like a dandy idea.' Then it hit him. The room he was in earlier looked just like the room he was in before he came here. And the rest of the castle looks vaguely familiar. He was in the past! But, how and why?

"I'm in the past!" Jean suddenly exclaimed, turning to Krista. She stared at him in confusion.

"You're from the future?" She asked before her face lit up."Maybe you're here for a reason?"

Jean thought about that before frowning,"Who would want to send 'me' here for a good reason, i'm pretty sure this is a punishment."

Krista only got a sad look in her eye, clearly not liking Jean's self pity.

"If you are from the future," Krista started."Won't people want to know how you did it, and keep you captive until then?"

Jean realized what she meant. Then his lips formed into a cocky smirk "Then don't tell anyone. Make up some story as to how you met me. I know! Say that I'm your fiancee."

Krista only frowned at Jean's antics. Jean's smirk immediately fell. Krista eventually nodded, agreeing to keep his secret.

"Now, one question,"Jean said. "Who's Levi?"

Krista was about to answer until footsteps were heard coming there way. Krista looked to Jean with a knowing smile. Jean knew it was someone she knew.

The footsteps were light and almost silent. It could only be a lovely lady. Jean assumed if women were as beautiful as Krista here, then this one would be just as attractive.

And he was right, around the corner, a small form was making it's way towards them. They stopped when they spotted Jean, glaring at him and slowly stepping back.

Jean used that opportunity to study their features. Soft pale skin, long black hair, and sharp grey eyes. They wore wealthy looking robes, as well as priceless jewelry. Jean would've asked them to marry him on the spot, if he didn't here 'her' voice.

"Krista who is this?" A deep male voice asked. It took Jean's brain a few seconds to comprehend that the voice was coming from the dark haired beauty in front of him. His jaw almost fell from his face.

"Levi! Just the person I need." Krista said, beckoning this Levi person to come closer.

After much hesitation, Levi finally stood in front of the duo. 

"Jean, this is Levi, King Nile's favorite slave." Krista introduced. 'Slave?' Jean thought to himself. 'But, he looks nothing like one, and he definitely doesn't look like the type to be ordered around.' "Levi, this is Jean, he is the fake master you told me to look for." ' Wait! What?!'

Jean was about to protest, but Krista slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Isn't that right Jean?" She said almost too sweetly. Jean could only nod nervously. She turned to him with a look that said 'i'll explain later'.

Levi stared at them in suspicion before he nodded. "I was looking for you because it's time to start the plan. I'm going to head to my room to pick up the supplies, meet me at the spot we agreed on."

Levi turned around heading for the stairs before turning his head. "And try not to fuck up the plan to much horseface." Then he was gone.

Jean only stared, clearly shocked by such a bold statement by such a low class. Krista had to drag Jean to this so called agreed spot (Okay not really, but you get what I mean.)

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-

 

-Levi

Levi quietly made his way up the stairs.

He hoped this plan would not fail, he and Krista had been planning it far too long for it to back-fire.

He entered his room, shutting the door quickly. He wouldn't risk getting caught.

After picking up the supplies off the floor, Levi walked towards the window.

Krista was a maid who actually took time to try to become his friend. She was also the only one to believe him when he admitted he was still a virgin. Levi had a hard time trusting her. But after finding out that she too was taken from her home and forced to work for the king, they had become good friends.

The plan was simple, yet it was complicated. He and Krista both have never attempted to escape once. Their fake loyalty earned them no suspicion. Krista secretly transferred supplies to his room, while Levi distracted any guards from coming near his room. Krista had the previous week to find someone to act as a 'fake master' so no one would wonder why two lowly looking servants were wondering about in a wealthy kingdom like Sina with no master. They both managed to get a bit of money, in case that person would needed to be bribed. Luckily, horseface looked like he wouldn't need too much convincing.

Levi would throw the supplies out the window near the back of the castle, where Krista should be waiting. Running down the halls with bags for travel wouldn't look like a loyal image to the guards, who were currently fighting near the front of the castle.

Luckily, everyone was inside or out front, fighting off Maria knights. No one was near the back.

After that, he would grab his spear and fight off the enemy knights, so no one would wonder why the whore was outside the castle. He was known as the strongest fighter after all. Krista would go through the side with that Jean guy, telling the guard in front of that door that he was found snooping, and she was escorting him out.

He would then make his way to the forest, in a heavily isolated part of the trees, where Krista would be waiting with the supplies. The rest of it proceeded from there.

Levi was currently throwing the supplies to Krista, who made her way to the forest after receiving them all. Jean glanced back at Levi for far too long for comfort.

He grabbed his spear from where he always kept it, in the corner of the room.

He ran back down the stairs, praying to any gods that this plan would not fail.

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

-Eren

 

Eren sighed happily as be rested himself against his horse, who was currently napping. He had no worries, Maria would easily defeat those Sina bastards. There was no way they would need to call for back up.

"We need all the back-up we can get! Get off your asses and go, I'm talking to you newbie!" Eren knew the general wad talking to him.

Eren sighed in annoyance now. He really hoped he wouldn't have had to fight today. Oh well.

Waking up his horse and hopping on her back, Eren pulled on the reins with a 'Yah'! The horse whinnied and was off in a gallop in record time.

Entering the battle field, Eren unsheathed his steel-made sword. A horde of guards headed his way. Another horde was charging behind him. They were all equipped with poorly-made lances. The king clearly didn't care if a large amount of his loyal knights died.

Eren timed his attack perfectly. Before the hordes could reach him, his horse jumped over the first group. They all stabbed or crashed into each other.

He mentally gave himself a high-five for finally accomplishing the move he'd been practicing for three months.

Another knight rode up to Eren, but this was an ally.

"Watch out for the whore." The other knight grimaced.

Eren stared at him in confusion. This was his first real battle. He had heard stories about this slave. Supposedly the king's favorite play-thing, but he still has his virginity, which the king is determined to take. Taking him captive would be a huge advantage for Maria.

The other knight pointed ahead to a slim figure in the distant.

Eren could clearly tell it was him. He was dressed drastically different from everyone else. Ten knights from Maria surrounded him. He only stood there, hands behind his back.

Eren smirked to himself. Surrendering already? What a weak little bit-

Suddenly, the slave held a spear in his hand. Before any of the knights could comprehend where the weapon came from, he spun so fast, that if Eren blinked he would've missed it. 

All the knights bodies fell back, each one missing their heads.

'H-he decapitated all of them in one blow.' Eren's eyes widened into saucers.

The slave looked around. No one was currently looking at him except Eren. He began to run into the nearby forest surrounding the Sina castle. Eren decided to follow him. This was his chance to take him captive.

 

~-~-~-~-~-~

 

-Jean

Krista explained the plan to Jean, and suggested that he go with Levi to Maria, since her stop was Rose, and maybe figure out how to get home from there. She gave him a hooded cape, gloves, and leather boots, supposedly to help him fit in. He was wearing what he had arrived in, a button down with a black vest outlined in gold and white jeans. He took off his worn out sneakers and replaced them with the boots, adding the other accessories soon after.

Jean now sat on the forest floor, following Krista's orders to 'not look'.

"Okay, you can look now."

Jean turned to see Krista's maid outfit gone. She wore a white silk dress that nicely brought out her curvy figure with light blue designs bordering the collar and sleeves. Her blond hair was pulled into a low ponytail and leather boots adorned her feet. She looked like a goddess.

"What do you think? I can't be caught as a castle maid in town, so Levi and I brought more servant like clothes to wear. I am now your personal servant, I cook your meals, run your errands, and pretty much do what you're too lazy to do." She giggled. "At least, until were out of Sina."

Jean was about to comment her look, but rustling leaves could be heard.

Levi emerged from the bushes, leaves tangled into his waist-length hair. He looked at Krista and Jean could of sworn for a split second, a smile had graced his lips.

"This is actually happening." He said setting his blood stained spear on the ground. "I can't believe it."

Krista handed Levi his own sack of supplies. He rummaged through them until he pulled out a knife.

Jean began to panic. 'Has he decided I'm of no use anymore.'

Levi grabbed his hair and brought the knife up to it. In one slice, piles of raven hair fell to the floor. After a few minutes of styling, he now had an undercut.

Jean couldn't help but think Levi looked better that way.

One by one, all the jewelry he had been wearing was now floating down a nearby river, along with the discarded hair. He pulled out a set of clothing next. 

Jean and Krista both turned around when he began to strip. He clearly had no modesty.

"You guys can turn around now, didn't know you were a pansy horseface, have you never seen another man naked or what?"

Jean frowned at the comment, but turned around anyways. Levi now wore a some-what tunic looking cloth with the bottom, sleeves, and collar torn at. A leather rope-like belt was tied around his middle. An earring with two tiny orbs with a golden diamond hanging off them was placed on his left ear. He stood barefoot, seemingly not bothered by the cold floor, but a bit of discomfort from the dirt.

"I am now your slave." Levi said, making Jean blush with a look of shock. He was taking this so seriously, when this wasn't even real. "This," He pulled lightly on the earring." Proves your ownership."

Krista was giggling like a mad woman, clearly amused by how serious Levi was taking this.

"So for the rest of the plan, we'll head towards town, and try to find directions to Maria and Rose. As soon as we are out of Sina, you can be on your way horseface." Levi explained.

Jean growled at Levi. "First of all, quit calling me horseface. Second of all, I thought I was following you guys until Maria."

Levi looked to Krista who quickly explained that Jean wanted to travel there to become a knight. She was quick at coming up with convincing lies, that was for sure. Levi gave Jean a glare before nodding slowly.

"You guys are heading to Maria?" A voice sounded from the bushes. "I can help you get there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the plan makes sense. I tried to make it as least as confusing as I could.
> 
> I feel like my pace is too fast......
> 
> Tell me what you think and improvements I can make


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of JeRi.... I guess is what i'm calling it.  
> Sorry if their ooc, this is my first fanfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKK!!!!!!  
> I literally have no excuse for this update being so late. I may or may not have forgotten this story exists......
> 
> Anywho, I will be editing the first and second chapter, because I don't like the way things are going. It will have the same story line, but I'm going to put a some more things in it......if that makes sense.
> 
> Now on to the third chapter.

Eren had stalke- followed the fleeing figure through the forest. He had left his horse tied to a tree near the entrance he came from. He tried to follow quietly, but the occasional crack of a stick or crunch of a leaf would have his target turn around. Eren would clumsily hide into the nearest bush. After he hears him resume walking, he continues to follow.

After walking about thirty minutes through the trees and bushes the slave stopped by a clearing. Eren ducked behind a fallen tree trunk and surveyed the seen. Two other people were there, a blonde girl and a two-toned haired guy.

Once he heard the mention of Maria, his head popped an idea.

"You guys are heading to Maria?" He said, pushing his way through the surrounding bushes. "I can help you get there."

He watched the slave slowly pick up his spear, the blonde reach a hand to her nearby bag, and the other one look around in confusion.

Eren finally realized the image he was giving. He was a knight from the opposing side that the slave could of sworn was following him, and now was here, where they were planning to start their escape.

He quickly through both his hand up in a 'I come in peace, please don't hurt me' gesture.

"Why were you following me." The slave growled at Eren.  
His golden spear was pointed at him in a threatening manner. Eren definitely did not want to end up like those soldiers that faced his wrath.

Eren luckily had planned this out behind the tree trunk.

"Well, I saw you run into the forest, I thought you were hurt so I came to help, then I overheard you talk about Maria and since I know how to get there, I decided why not help someone in need." 'Genius.' Eren thought. ' They'll never counter that.'

"Why would you want to help heal him if your on the opposing side?" The blonde girl questioned. The other to shot him a knowing look.

Eren's ego immediately dropped. 'Shit I didn't think of that.'

"Well..............um....Okay fine!" Eren sighed in defeat. "I followed you, because I was originally going to take you as a hostage, but now I want to help you get to Maria." Not the truth entirely but it will do.

Eren gave his most innocent, which consisted of him widening his child- like teal eyes and a small smile.

The three were currently in a small huddle, whispering and occasionally looking back at Eren.

Jean

Jean had his left arm draped over Krista and his right over Levi. They probably didn't notice or care that their arms were on him, but he certainly did. He couldn't help but feel the firmness of Levi's back. Levi shot him a look and Jean knew if he continued what he was doing, he wouldn't see the light of tomorrow.

"I don't trust this guy." Levi whispered, "His eyes are way too big and his lies are shitty."

"But he's our only way to get to Maria." Krista frowned.

Jean nodded, "Krista's right, unless you want to be the kings whore again, I suggest we trust this guy."

Levi all but growled at Jean, before looking down at the floor. After what Jean assumed was Levi looking for another solution, he sighed." Fine, but if he's lying I'm kicking both you asses back to Sina, regardless of how far we've made it."

Krista smiled and Jean shrugged his hands off of them. He may or may not of tried to get out of the huddle faster than normal.

"Alright.....um..?" Krista started.

"Eren Jeager." The knight said.

"Alright Eren, we decided to trust you." She finished with an angelic smile before her eyes darkened, but the smile remained. "If you betray us, Levi here will personally own your decapitated head."

Jean knew she was being serious. He saw Eren's eyes widen and he quickly nodded.

"So." Eren said. "So the one with the stick up his ass is Levi." Levi nodded, not at all insulted. "You got a last name?" Eren didn't further question it after the look he got.

"Blondie here is..."

"Krista Lenz." She answered.

"Krista, right. And what's horse-face's name." Eren said with a smirk.

Jean groaned in frustration. "Why does everyone keep calling me that, and my name is Jean, Jeager."

"Well, it's great that we all know each other, but I got to go get my horse, I'll be right back!" Eren callled as he ran through the bushes.

-

Jean looked at the sky. It was painted in shades of pinks and oranges near the horizon, a brilliant shade of blue was beginning to form the night sky above.

Krista was lying down on a blanket she had brought with her. Eren was resting against his horse. The black and white shire horse was nestled near a tree. Levi was still awake, his grey eyes piercing through the lack of sunlight. 

"Aren't you going to bed?" Jean asked breaking the peaceful silence.

"Why do you care?" Levi snapped back. 

The silence returned. Suddenly, Jean got up and sat next to Levi. Levi began to fidget in discomfort.

"Levi?" He asked cautiously. Levi looked at him awaiting his question.

Jean licked his dry lips and let the question out. "Why are you so distant. You don't give an rat's ass about anything except getting home. Just, why."

Levi's dark bangs fell over his eyes. He was silent. Time passes. One minute. Two minutes. Ten. 

Jean sighed and began to get up. But then Levi answered.

"If you've had anything or anyone you've ever cared about taken away from you, you would be too. And wouldn't you want to go home if you were taken from it?"

Jean stared in shock. What could have happened to him? Jean sat back down and cautiously put his arm around Levi's shoulders. 

Before Levi could talk, Jean began speaking.

"Marco was my best friend. He was always so sweet and kind, he didn't care that I was an asshat. We.....we went to a party, at a castle that looks just like Sina's. He was killed. I couldn't do anything. I was frozen. I-I...."

Jean felt a lump in his throat. He could feel the tears begin to form.

He felt a small hand go over his. Levi looked at him with sincerity. No one could relate better than Levi. Jean somehow knew that.

"My home..." Jean started, wrapping his fingers over the pale hand in his, a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm not from here Levi, I'm from a different universe, a different time, I don't know how I got here. But I want to go home."

Why was he telling him this! Why did Jean feel like he could tell Levi everything.

Levi stared into the distance as if remembering an old memory. "I'm sorry that you lost your friend. But he's gone now. Don't mope over the fact that he's gone, because you can mope all you want, but that won't get him back. Just hope that where ever he is, he's happy."

"Don't regret coming here, if that's the choice you made then stick with it and move forward, don't look back."

Jean was outright sobbing now.

"It should have been me." He cried, throwing his arms around Levi, the impact making them both fall on the ground. Levi only stared at Jean, a grim expression on his face. Not a hint of emotion passed his facial features, his eyes were a different story.

Jean fell asleep with Levi in his arms. Little did he know, Levi didn't mind.

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 

Light filtered through the grand glass window. It shone over a king-sized , which held a sleeping figure.

The figure groaned in discomfort. "Damn sun, ruining my perfect eyesight."

Nile rose from his bed. Letting the now entering maids dress him. After he was fully dressed, he place his kingly crown on his kingly head and walked out the door.

He shuffled to the room directly next to his. He swiftly gave the door three firm knocks. Without waiting for an answer he opened the door.

"Levi, honey," He called. "I heard you did an excellent job of exterminating those Marian goons. That's what I like to hear."

He laughed and walked deeper into the room. It was awfully quiet. Too quiet.

Levi knew he wasn't allowed to leave his room until Nile checked up on him. Wherever he was, he was going to get a thorough scolding.

Nile left the room and asked the nearby servants if they have seen him. They all shook their heads. One claiming haven't seeing him all day.

Nile felt a small tinge of worry in his gut. But he ignored it. He continued down the halls, asking any passerby if they have seen his beloved slave.

One maid claimed to have not seen Krista either. Those  
two were really close, and they were both missing. Plus, they had both been fighting in that battle. That could only mean one thing.

"You." He said ,pointing at a maid. "Call a meeting, everyone in this building must be at my throne room in ten minutes NOW!"

The maid quickly nodded, hurrying up the stares to tell the others.

-

Nile sat on his throne, looking down on all the peasants that serve him. His advisers, Marlow and Hitch were standing by his sides.

"Listen all and listen well." He said authoritatively. "Maria has kidnapped two of my servants, a maid by the name of Krista Lenz and my beautiful Levi. Whoever finds them and brings hi- I mean them back unharmed, will be rewarded with so much gold, they can buy half of Sina."

All the servants eyes lit up at the mention of money.

"Put posters up around town, I need all the labor I can get to find them."

All the servants rushed out of the castle, eager to start planning.

"U-um sir, If I may," Marlow stuttered.

"Speak." Nile said.

"Well, u-um what i-if they weren't kidnapped, w-what if they ran away?"

Nile grabbed Marlow by the front of the shirt, pulling him down to eye-level.

"No one runs away from me, NO ONE!" He spat into Marlow's face. " Not that Krista girl, and ESPECIALLY not my Levi, he wouldn't dream of it."

"Sir if I may." Hitch said smirking at Marlow's patheticness. 

Nile let go of Marlow, turning to Hitch.

"Why do you care about Levi so much, you can have any harem slave, and you chose him, why. There are so many more attractive slaves."

Niles face screamed murder as he quietly spoke. "Why, you ask. He's an Ackerman. The Ackerman clan was said to be the most powerful clan in the world. A single one could take down giants. They were believed to be all extinct. Then, I had found Levi and his sister. What a pretty thing she was. If only I had her too."

"If I take an Ackerman and have them under my control, do you know how much power I'll have! Think of it, King Nile and his pet that can literally kill thirty soldiers in one blow, I'd be invincible!"

Nile was cackling like a madman, which wasn't too far from the truth.

Hitch began to walk away before turning to the king. "You realize there is a flaw in your plan, right?"

Nile smirked. "And what would that be?"

"Taking him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's look is a powerful thing.
> 
> Also when I was editing this, I had put invisible instead of invincible in Nile's madman speech.   
> Could you imagine, 'Har har har, I will be the most invisible man in the world, FEAR ME!!!!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quad come across a town. Eren causes trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One month......  
> I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN OVER ONE MONTH!!!  
> I get sidetracked....
> 
> I was thinking about deleting this story, but I'm writing it for my own amusement, so I figured meh i'm the only one who reads it, so no one waits for these updates anyways.
> 
> But to anyone who is actually reading this poor excuse of writing, I thank you.

Jean

 

When the sun shone through the crown of trees, announcing dawn break, the four unlikely companions set for the exit of Sina. Levi and Jean silently agreed to never speak of the previous night to anyone.

Jean hoped no one would recognize Levi or Krista, but they weren't aloud out of the castle, so he highly doubted someone would find them suspicious. Eren on the other hand...

"Alright guys, race you to the end of the woods!" Eren shouted, racing his horse toward the trees. Eren's green attire with the Marian head proudly placed on his armor was a great way not to get attention. Especially considering Sina and Maria are at war.

"Eren wait!" Jean shouted after him. But Eren was too far into the woods to hear him. He groaned knowing that now they had to track Eren down.

"Alright guys, we need to figure out how to find Eren. I'm sure there is a map in here some-" Jean started while rummaging through the supplies he had been given but  
Krista and Levi went ahead of Jean, both equipped with their belongings and Krista gestured for him to follow. 

After standing frozen for a good minute he picked up his supplies and stalked after them. The trio followed no path in particular, instead they listened to the crunching of twigs and leaves in the distance.

Ten minutes into the search, they came across an opening in the trees. Jean pushed the offending branches out of his sight. He gasped when he saw the view.

There was concrete bridge that led to a town. Horses pulled wagons by, traders offered most likely butchered deals, and most importantly Sina guards were carefully guarding each block. Though these details were not what made Jean gasp.

This place was where he had lived back in the present. He recognized it now. A part of the forest he was previously in was the plaza he often visited and another part of it was the street he drove on to get to the castle. So in the future, that forest is destroyed.

Jean didn't have time to worry about what he couldn't prevent. He had to find that idiot before he got them all caught.

The trio split up to look for Eren.

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 

Levi

 

'Stupid brat, getting himself into trouble like a dumbass.' Levi thought to himself. He had searched the same places multiple times, but Eren has yet to show himself. Calling Eren's name would get him too much attention, as well as his slave disguise with no master around, so his method was to search from the rooftops. 

Looking over a new spot he still had no luck. Sighing with a hand through his hair he closed his eyes, thinking of where to search next.

"Hey!" An unfamiliar voice shouted from below. Levi's eyes snapped open and his heart raced. 'Shit! Have I been caught already!' He looked down to see a somewhat obese man who clearly needed to shave looking up at him.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing up there all alone, come down, I have a nice bed back at my manor you could have a nice rest in," The man chuckled. "Looks like you could use the sleep."

'Oh fuck to the no.' Levi growled at the man. Clearly offended, the man began shouting. "Guards come quick! One of my slaves has escaped and he's climbing the roofs!" He turned back to Levi with a cocky grin.

Before any other words left the man's mouth, he was greeted with the end of a spear to the face, successfully knocking the slave owner out.

Hopping down from the ledge, Levi quickly picked up his spear and took off in the opposite direction he heard the guards coming from. 

Luckily he had a lot of stamina, so he could run for a long time but he would eventually tire out and the guards would drag him back to that slave owner or worse to the castle.

He came to a stop by crashing into someone's shoulder. He looked up to see Jean looking back down at him. 

"Oh Levi, any track of Eren yet?" Jean asked the heavily breathing figure currently resting against him. "Hey, why are you out of breath? What happen-" Levi quickly clutched Jean's arm and shoved his face into Jean's chest.

 

~-~-~-~-~-

 

Jean

 

Jean would have questioned Levi's behavior but he saw two men covered in armor racing towards them. The guards halted in front of Jean, bending over with their hands on there knees.

"Is.....that....*cough*..your slave?" One guard wheezed out.

"Uhhhhhhhh...." Was Jean's response until he received a not so gentle elbow to the side.

"Ow! What the hell was that fo-" Jean was given a glare before Levi shoved his face back into Jean's chest." I mean, yes this is my slave."

The two guards shared a look of disbelief. One asked, "Is that truly your slave, because if is he is not, the true owner could have your head."

Jean quickly nodded, a few drops of sweat forming on the back of his neck. He nervously waited for an answer.

When the guards turned around to suspiciously discuss with one another, Jean felt a small hand drop something in his pocket.

He reached into his pocket and took out a necklace with a similar jewelry pattern as Levi's earring. 

'What is this' he mouthed to Levi. Levi gently tugged on the earring occupying his left ear. Jean looked at the necklace and back to Levi and back again before it finally clicked.

He cleared his throat to get the guards attention. They turned to Jean, who held up the necklace to the earring. The guards saw the matching patterns, nodded, then trotted off.

Levi backed away, wiping his brow in relief. "So..." Jean started, "Two questions; Why did you shove your face in my chest. And what does this necklace mean."

Levi sighed and looked Jean straight in the eye. "They might have recognized my face and like I said before, this earring proves ownership. But anyone can say they own a slave with an earring, so the master wears a necklace with a pattern all the slaves earrings have. Before you ask, King Nile did not use earrings or a necklace because he believed none of his servants would ever escape. Anymore stupid questions? Alright good."

He didn't wait for an answer and began looking for Eren again. Jean considered walking after him but both of them paused when they heard the clopping of hooves. 

Eren and Krista came riding towards them, both wearing bright smiles.

"Wow, Sina is so cool! I had no time to admire it while I was destroying it earlier, now I wish I had!" Eren exclaimed happily oblivious to Jean and Levi's rage.

"We were looking everywhere for you!"

"It's okay Jean, i'm here now."

"We were worried sick you dumb shit! You could of gotten us caught!"

"Aw Levi, you were worried about me. That's so sweet."

"Eren shut the fuck up, I was not worried about you!"

"Then why did you say you were."

"I meant worried about getting caught!"

"Whatever, you love me."

"I will stab your eyes out! But not before I...!"

"Guys quit fighting." Krista intervened. "All that matters is we found Eren-"

"Actually you found me."

Krista paused before forcing a smile," Yes Eren, I did, but that doesn't matter, what matters is your here now and that we need to continue to Maria."

The quad nodded and set off for their destination again, hoping for no more distractions. But that was highly unlikely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While resting, the gang meet another unlikely companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *twiddles thumbs and squats in the corner of shame*   
> So.....I haven't updated in awhile have I. Well, I'm updating now. Hopefully I'll never take another month to update ever again.

Jean 

By the time the quad made it to the exit of the capital of Maria, the sun's rays were dimly peaking over the treetops.

Eren was perched on his horse, watching the others carefully plan out where their next destination would be. Krista, Levi, and Jean were all leaned over a map of Sina that Krista had brought with her.

Krista was the one who pointed out the few routes they could take, since Jean had no experience whatsoever in Sina or any particular place in the past, while Levi could not remember the last time he freely roamed the streets.

"If we take this path, we must risk encounters with Sina guards, since this is one of the most secured places, we can easily be caught. If we take this path, we will most definitely run into perverts and thieves since this is the least secured area in the entire kingdom." Krista explained.

Jean studied the map. He either had to risk Levi and Krista being caught or being raped. He became frustrated with their lack of decisions. Before Jean could say his decision, Eren interrupted.

Eren yawned loudly and exaggerated, earning an eye roll from Levi, before asking, "Guys it's getting late, Can we just settle for the day already?"

Jean sighed."Fine, we've been walking all day so might as well get some rest."

Jean looked to his right, sizing up each cluster of bushes and trees, determining which one would hide them the most efficiently.

After choosing a spot with thick bushes and trees with large canopies he called the others over and they began to get ready for the night.

 

-~-~-~-~

 

Eren

 

When the full moon was hanging over their heads, Eren cracked open an eye. He surveyed his surroundings and studied his companions sleeping faces.

Eren unrolled himself from his blanket. He sneakily began crawling towards his two victims. His horse snorted and Eren frantically shushed his mount before continuing. Krista was resting on the floor while Levi's head was resting in Jean's lap. Jean was resting against a tree, lightly snoring.

Eren continued his surveying until he realized something. His eyes snapped back to Jean and Levi. Levi's face looked so young and serene, Eren wouldn't of believed Levi was the cold and angry man he is if he hadn't met him already.

Eren felt a tinge of jealousy. Wait, JEALOUS?! Eren was not jealous. No Cerritos auto square. He was not jealous of Jean. But nobody said he was jealous of Jean. Sure, Levi was hotter than a camel in a desert field that was on fire who was also somehow dancing on the surface of the sun, but still. Eren couldn't be jealous. He was just-

Loud rustling came from a nearby bush. It startled the resting companions and woke them up. Levi reached for his spear while Eren unsheathed his sword. Krista stood behind Eren while Jean was prepared to fight with his fists.

The rustling become louder and more frantic before it stopped. A few more rustles were heard before the creature behind the bushes sprang out.

The quad charged forward, each of them letting out their battle cries before, before abruptly stopping.

A large brown wolf was peacefully standing in their weapons aim, seemingly not caring that it could possibly be killed that very second.

Eren let out a 'phew' and collapsed on the floor. "Thank god, I thought they caught you guys." Eren did have to try to convince his companions he was on their side, so he tried to make his fake sense of relief believable.

The wolf yapped happily and made it's way to Levi. Levi held the tip of the spear in front of the wolf's face but it ignored the spear, nudging the weapon aside to reach its destination.

It nudged its face in Levi's gut earning a grunt from Levi and a glare from Jean. It placed it's paws on Levi's chest, using it's hind legs for support. 

Eren watched in silence wondering what the beasts next motive was.

Suddenly the wolf used all it's force to push Levi onto the ground and began to lick all over his face. Levi desperately tried to get the big dog off of him but the wolf firmly kept him down.

Eren tried holding in his laughter, Krista only stared in shock, and Jean was trying to get the wolf off of Levi.

The wolf suddenly stopped it's assault staring Levi straight in the eye. Levi was staring in confusion before his face lit up in recognition.

"Hanji..." Levi whispered quietly, his eyes beginning to moisten.

The wol- Hanji began to bark excitedly, licking his face once again. Levi wrapped his arms around Hanji, pressing his face into her matted fur.

Eren, Krista, and Jean stared in confusion. Levi noticed their confusion and pushed Hanji away from him.

"Um....." He started staring at Hanji and back at the trio of confused souls. "Guys, Hanji. Hanji, these are my friends."

Hanji made they're way over to Jean, licking his hand in greeting and did the same to the other two.

"I had a sister. She wad all I had until we found Hanji when she was a puppy. It was always the three of us. We looked after each other and cared for each other like a real family. But then I was caught. I thought Hanji was dead. I thought all of my family was taken from me, but..." He looked at Hanji with a hardly noticeable smile. "..here they are, standing right here. Alive and well."

Hanji raced back over to Levi, rubbing her face into his. 

Eren watched as Levi happily let Hanji lick him yet again, regardless of his distaste of slobber. 

Eren saw Jean and Krista with happy smiles. Eren imitated their smiles. He would of actually been happy for Levi if he wasn't the one who would eventually take Levi's happiness from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The No Cerritos auto square is a reference to this commercial that says Yes Cerritos auto square, but my family has a running gag where instead of just saying no, we say No Cerritos auto square


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and his three companions, along with a wolf, head to the gate out of Sina.

Jean 

 

After Hanji was done licking Levi's face, they moved away from him and placed a paw on Krista's bag.

Krista ran over to the wolf, placing a hand on the bag. “You want me to open this?”

Hanji nodded, patting the bag again with their paw.

Krista pulled it open and let Hanji push their face into it. They searched around, nosing their way deeper into the bag.

Jean watched as Hanji continued their search, wondering what they could possibly be looking for. Eren and Levi watched attentively, waiting.

A loud snort of victory was heard before Hanji pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. What would they want with the map?

They placed it down, opened it with their paws and stared down at a certain spot.

The four companies surrounded them, observing the location the wolf was looking at. Krista pointed at the spot Hanji was indicating. “That's just a forest, it doesn't get you anywhere.”

Hanji snorted and stepped away from the map. They headed towards the path to said forest.

Hanji looked back when they noticed they weren't following. They barked at them and continued on their way.

Levi started to walk forward but Jean placed an arm in his way.

“ They could be leading us to a trap, they could make us their next meal.” Jean said.

Levi glared at him. “ I trust them.”

He pushed Jean's arm away and followed after Hanji. Jean sighed and followed as well. Krista and Eren exchanged looks before heading after them.

-~-~-~-~

Hanji ran from one bush to another, sniffing at them as if they were telling them directions. If one indicted they were going the wrong way, they’d take another path.

The four were following silently until Eren broke it.

“Say, Levi?” Eren asked from atop his horse.

“Yeah?”

“What gender is Hanji?”

“I was wondering the same thing.” Krista spoke up.

Jean couldn't deny he was also questioning what gender the wolf was.

Levi looked like he was deep in thought before he merely shrugged. “ Don't know. The little shit never let me look.”

Hanji yapped happily, as if it was some sort of accomplishment.

Before another conversation started Hanji suddenly paused. Their ears perked up, twitching from time to time.

Levi walked up to them and surveyed what the wolf was looking at. He gasped at what he saw.

Krista ran over to and gasped to. 

Jean could not tell if their gasps were from suprise or horror.

Jean looked in the direction they were looking at and felt his heart sink.

Below them was a town, but most importantly the gate that lead outside of Sina.

The bad thing was it was crawling with Sina guards, the majority of them blocking the gate.

“See I knew it! They were leading us to a trap!” Jean growled raising a fist. Hanji's ears pressed against their head, they let out a small whimper.

Jean threw his punch but immediately stopped when a body stood in front of the wolf.

Levi's arms were out and he stood firmly in front of Hanji. He was protecting them. 

“This was the shortest path to the gate, they were trying to help us escape! They couldn't of possibly known their would've been that many guards!”

Jean was beyond furious. Krista and Levi put their trust into this mutt and they had the nerve to bring them here! To put Levi's life in danger! And Krista's. Can't forget to mention her.

Jean looked at Hanji and immediately felt his anger dissapearing. They looked really guilty and threatned, like someone was angry at them for something they didn't do, and they were accepting that guilt. No, not like. That was exactly what was happening.

Jean brought his fist down and took a deep breath. “You're right, I’m sorry Levi.”

Levi flicked Jean on the forward, hard. “Ow! What the hell was that for?”

Levi gestured to Hanji who was no longer in a sad state but was now humbly waiting to hear an apology.

“There is no way I'm apologizing to a- Ow! Okay okay! I'm sorry Hanji!”

Hanji licked at Jean's hand to show they acceped his apology.

“Hey guys..” Eren said, looking over the small edge at the town. “I think I might have an idea.”

The others gathered around him and looked down at what he was looking at. A wagon. Perfect.

-~-~-~-~

After the man stepped out of the wagon into a nearby bar, the group went to action. Eren released the horse and began to hook up his own. Krista was searching through the supplies for anything useful they could use. Hanji was helping her by sniffing the supplies for any type of food. Jean and Levi were on lookout.

Once Eren's horse was secured, he whistled to the others. Krista raced into the back along with Eren, Hanji, and Levi. Jean took the drivers seat. He picked up the reigns and moved the horse forward with a ‘hiyah'!

The horse galloped towards the front gate, slowing when it got nearer.

In the back, Krista was making room for them to hide in case the guards wanted to check the back. She pushed aside supplies and arranged them. She looked back with a worried expression. “There is only enough room for two.”

Once Jean reached the front gates, he stopped the wagon. One of the guards walked up to the wagon and asked. “Where you heading?”

Quick Jean think. “Outside Sina.” Good job Jean.

The guard nodded slowly. “Ooookkkkkaaayyyyy. Mind if I check the back.”

Jean didn't even have to answer since the guard had already moved to the back of the wagon.

He opened the small wooden doors and surveyed the back. A large pile of supplies were stacked in the back. A slave sitting against the wall, a wolf lying by their side. That was all. 

“Hey, come out here.” The guard said.

Levi slowly made his way out of the wagon. Careful not to scrape his bare feet when he dropped to the ground.

The guard pulled at Levi's earing, Levi held back a whimper of pain. Hanji attempted to attack the guard but only got the wagon door closed on them. The guard memorized the pattern and let go. He walked up to Jean, pulling Levi with him.

“Proof of ownership please.”

Jean hopped down from the seat and searched through his pockets for the necklace. Oh crap they were empty.

He dug in them again and had the same results.

“Sir, I'm going to have to see some kind of ownership or else this slave will be sent to the palace.”

No. Jean couldn't allow that. Wouldn't. But how was he going to prove ownership. It was impossible without the necklace.

Suddenly Levi broke free from the guard and jumped at Jean. He wrapped his arms around his neck and brought his lips to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I called it a wagon and I'm not even sure that's right. It's not a canestoga wagon and it's not a carriage. I don't know what to call it so I just called it a wagon.


	7. I'm gone, take my ideas

First of all, I'm sorry. Man, how long has it been? 

Firstly I'd like to say I'm just not into a Atack on Titan anymore, I could care less about it now.... (no offense to anyone that loves it). The reason is that when I did like it, I was a straight up weeaboo and would talk about it nonstop. I would annoy my friends and family about it 24/7 and honestly I need to properly thank them for holding through with me and not just telling me to shut up. I didn't realize it at the time, but after watching several other animes, I realized, in all honesty…Attack on Titan is not the best anime ever as I had thought back then, and that there are plenty of others that are good and even better than it. 

I'm literally stopping myself from watching the second season to prevent myself from becoming that way ever again. Now I'm not saying it's an outright terrible anime that turns people into weeaboos, but that that's the effect it had on me.

So, essentially…I can't continue or finish my fanfictions. It's really hard to write about something I don't care about anymore.

 

Now for those who couldn't care less about my speech of why I'm not updating anymore, now I'll talk about what I want to do. 

I don't want to delete this account, nor the stories because someone out there might still want to see them. But I don't want the ideas to go to waste.

If you like the idea, take it. If you want to do something based off the idea or something similar, go ahead. It doesn't even have to be in the same fandom or pairing. You don't have to credit me, but it'd be nice if you could send a link because I'd like to see what you would do with the idea or parts of it, but you don't have to.

Thank you to everyone who read, bookmarked, gave kudos, and commented. I really appreciated the support and love you gave the work I had once but a lot of work into and had cared about. It meant a lot, and it still means a lot.

I'll come on here from time to time to see if anyone is interested in taking or getting ideas from my stories and reply to anyone who has questions. Also if anyone's curious about how I wanted to end the stories and what I was trying to do with the ideas, just ask, though I might not really remember…but I'll try.

Thank you once again- xXSashitovaXx


End file.
